


high on you

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Scenes, Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Tzuyu is in love but Chaeyoung is dumb (as usual)-There’s footsteps hurrying to the door and Tzuyu’s heart kickstarts into overdrive. She reaches out and pulls the shower curtain back, not enough to show her entire body but enough for her to poke her head out. Chaeyoung is already halfway to the door, reaching out to grab the knob."Wait!" she nearly yells and curses herself. They might be in the lower floor but the walls are thin and everybody upstairs can hear when you start yelling inside an enclosed space. Chaeyoung jumps, startled, and whirls around. Then she quickly covers her eyes with her hand, eliciting a loud smack."Tzuyu-yah!"-(or alternatively, what happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom.)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	high on you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Beyonce's 'Dance For You' because... reasons.
> 
> Some of these ideas came from the Chaeyu Cult! Kudos to you, guys! You never fail to inspire me when it comes to dumb Chaeyoung and whipped Tzuyu. Also, I saw that there were a lot of people writing angst for Chaeyu so I decided to cleanse the tag lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Dahyun winces when she hears Chaeyoung brushing her teeth downstairs, the sounds of her choking and spitting reaching the upper floors. “Why does she always have to sound like she’s gearing up to kill people with a chainsaw?” she moans, shaking her head.

Tzuyu shrugs as she scrolls through her phone. "No idea." 

She and Dahyun are in their room, enjoying a rare day of rest. Dahyun is sprawled over her bed, a book in her hands. Tzuyu is skimming through the news on her phone. It's already evening so most of the girls are in their rooms. Tzuyu went out earlier to buy some groceries. Now she's just waiting for Chaeyoung to finish using the bathroom so that she can shower and call it a night. 

"So," Dahyun begins, setting her book down, "what's the progress between you two?" 

Tzuyu blushes. It's not a secret that she has feelings for Chaeyoung within the past four years. She was fully content to live out the rest of her life not confessing to her but then Dahyun had let slip that Chaeng may or may not have the same feelings for her too. Now it's just a waiting game between the two of them. Tzuyu has dropped so many hints that even the rest of the girls have noticed but for some reason, Chaeyoung refuses to pick up what she's putting down. 

"Same old," she tells Dahyun, sighing. 

"Don't be discouraged," her unnie says, "Chae is just dense." 

"Tell me about it." Tzuyu puts down her phone and turns to Dahyun. "The other day, I asked her out for some coffee. You know, just the two of us? But then when we were getting ready, Momo-unnie walked up to me and asked if we could get jokbal along the way."

Dahyun snorts. "Maybe you should've said the d word instead." 

"Death?" 

" _ Date _ , you moron." Dahyun throws her hands up in the air and sighs loudly. "The two of you are killing me. Just how hard is it to tell someone you like them?" 

"Easy for  _ you  _ to say," Tzuyu grumbles, "It was Sana-unnie who made the first move on you." 

"All she did was tell me she liked me." 

"If I do that with Chaeyoung-ah, she would say ' _ aww, I like you too, Tzuyu-yah! You're a great friend! _ ' Please, unnie, I don't think I can handle such rejection." 

Dahyun throws a pillow at her. "Now  _ you're  _ being dense," she whines, "How many times do I have to tell you that Chaeyoung likes you too?" 

More times than Tzuyu would like to admit. It's not her fault that her brain tends to overthink. She's had so many instances where her thoughts would analyze every little thing Chaeyoung did and jump to the conclusion that either Dahyun was stupid or Chae just didn't feel the same way. With the amount of times she tried to flirt with Chaeyoung, it was becoming harder to believe that the girl she's had feelings for was dense. Maybe she knew what Tzuyu was doing and purposely ignored it? Who knows anymore. 

Chaeyoung's always been hard to read but now Tzuyu feels like she's trying to learn a whole new language again. 

"Stop that," Dahyun scolds, her features softening when Tzuyu flinches, "Chaeng likes you too, okay? She told me. And if you don't believe me, then you can even check her sketchbook. There are dozens of sketches. All of you." 

Tzuyu's entire face reddens. The thought of Chaeyoung drawing her is enough to reduce her to an incoherent blushing mess. She sighs, rubbing her warm cheeks, as she tries not melt into a Son Chaeyoung-induced puddle. How the fuck is she going to get together with her  _ now _ ? Especially when all she can think about is how she just wants to kiss her all the time? 

"Chae's always been brave," Dahyun murmurs, "so you just have to be braver." 

"Okay," Tzuyu relents, letting out a deep breath, "I'll be brave." 

The door to their room swings open and Chaeyoung steps inside. She yawns, oblivious to the shift in the room, as she climbs up on her bed. "Bathroom's free," she says. She sounds sleepy, voice raspy.

Tzuyu's heart does a somersault inside her ribcage. How can small and tiny Son Chaeyoung have such an effect on her? She's not even in her most presentable state—her hair's all messy and sticking out everywhere, she's wearing her large prescription glasses and if Tzuyu looks closely enough, there's a faint trail of toothpaste running down her front. This girl can barely get out of bed every morning and yet she can effortlessly make Tzuyu feel like there are flowers growing inside her chest. How is  _ that  _ possible? 

Oh.

Because Tzuyu is in love and always has been. 

Dahyun shoots her a knowing glance before she returns to her book. "You sleeping now, Chae?" 

"Maybe," Chaeyoung mumbles, "I might draw a bit." 

"Don't stay up too late," their unnie says, "We've got an early schedule tomorrow." 

Chaeyoung groans, arms flailing around in a mini tantrum. Tzuyu rolls her eyes fondly and stands up, grabbing a fresh change of clothes and her towel. She sneaks a glance at Chaeyoung behind her and finds the other girl sheepishly looking away. Then she hurries to the bathroom.

The dorm is quiet. Not even the television is on. When Tzuyu passes by Jeongyeon and Momo's room, she doesn’t hear a single noise. They must be sleeping already. Meanwhile, she can still hear voices coming from inside Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo and Mina's room. She makes sure not to notify them of her presence, slipping through the hallways with light footsteps. When she reaches the bathroom, she closes the door behind her carefully. 

She takes off her clothes and walks into the shower. Since it’s already so late, she doesn’t play any songs on her phone like she normally would, not wanting to disrupt the girls in their relaxed state. Instead, she resigns herself to some peaceful and quiet alone time. She turns the shower on and lets the water run down her skin, sighing at the warmth she feels. 

Things have been so hectic lately. With back-to-back comebacks in both their Korean and Japanese albums, Tzuyu finds it hard to even  _ breathe  _ sometimes. It’s nice to get days like this —days where she can just disguise herself and do normal grocery shopping, where Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo can catch up to some episode of a drama, where Sana and Momo can experiment with baking pastries and let her eat some of it, where Mina can knit in peace, where Dahyun can read books without being interrupted and where Chaeyoung can focus on painting in her sketchpads. 

_ Chaeyoung _ . 

Tzuyu sighs once again, her fingers slipping into her hair and smoothing out the tangles. She’s always thinking of Chaeyoung even in the most mundane of times. She thinks of her when they’re in the same room together, thinks of her when she’s out doing a solo schedule, thinks of her when she’s about to sleep and there’s nothing else to think about. 

God, when did she become so whipped? 

The memory of Chaeyoung looking away from her earlier that night comes to mind and Tzuyu pauses in shampooing her hair. Does Chaeyoung really not think she feels the same way? Has all the signs and hints she’s dropped not been enough to warrant a huge, blinking red sign that screams judt how much whipped Tzuyu is for her? 

Chaeyoung doesn’t realize the effect she has on Tzuyu. She could literally just be sitting there in front of her, laughing at something on her phone with the dimple on her right cheek peeking out, and it would be enough to unravel Tzuyu in all the right places. All Chaeyoung has to do is smile with her nose all scrunched up and it would be enough to power Tzuyu through the entire day. Because that’s the thing about her chingu Chaengie —she’s so beautiful it renders Tzuyu speechless. 

The rest of the girls have always been beautiful and radiant, especially when they’re performing on stage, but there’s just something about Son Chaeyoung that is so  _ attractive _ Tzuyu doesn’t know what to do with herself sometimes. When Chaeyoung gets into her element, when she’s drawing something and her tongue pokes out between her teeth, when she expresses her emotions through each quirk and furrow of her eyebrow —it enchants Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu, who has never known how to express herself, both in language and actions, falling for somebody who expresses herself so  _ easily  _ and  _ freely _ . It’s so ironic. Tzuyu can’t help but laugh. Then she realizes that the other girls would think she’s weird if she ever heard her laughing alone in the bathroom so she sighs and hums the first song that comes to mind—Chaeyoung’s Melody Project. 

When she first started living with the other girls, she was a bit shy to express herself, especially when it came to dancing and singing. But she thinks she’s improved so far. She’s read a few comments online about how she’s improved throughout the years and she can’t help but smile at that. It feels like her heart is doing little tappy dances inside her chest. 

_ Even though I’ve walked on other streets _

_ Even when I turn around and come in a distance, it’s always in its place _

_ No one here would even know that I’m alone  _

_ It’s quiet as if it’s something that didn’t exist at all _

She’s singing her favorite part of the song and remembering Chaeyoung’s stunning visuals in the music video when there’s a soft knock on the bathroom door. 

Tzuyu nearly slips in the shower. 

“Hey, Tzu?” Chaeyoung’s voice, gentle and kind. “I think I left my scrunchie there. Do you mind if I come in for a bit just to get it?” 

Tzuyu’s heart jumps in her throat. “No, go ahead,” she manages to squeak out, “I’m in the shower anyway so just be quick.” 

“You got it, Tzuyu-yah.” The door opens and Tzuyu hears Chaeyoung step inside. There’s the sound of some things being moved around as Chaeyoung looks for her said scrunchie. Thank God there’s a shower curtain separating them because Tzuyu doesn’t think she can handle it if Chaeyoung sees just how red her face is. It’s just so  _ ironic _ —Chaeyoung walking in while Tzuyu’s singing  _ her  _ Melody Project. If the word whipped had a poster girl, it would have Tzuyu’s face plastered all over it. 

“Found it!” Chaeyoung giggles. “Thanks, Tzuyu-yah!” 

Tzuyu lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. “Yeah,” she says, wanting the other girl to leave already so that she can finish her shower. 

But Chaeyoung doesn’t leave. At least Tzuyu doesn’t hear the door opening and closing anyway. Panic claws up her throat at the growing silence between them. Silence isn’t really a new thing between them—Chaeyoung is probably the only person, besides Mina, that Tzuyu feels very comfortable just sitting in the quiet with. But it’s different now. There’s a sort of tension in the air, like they’re both waiting on  _ something _ . Even though Tzuyu can’t see through the shower curtain, she has a feeling that Chaeyoung is looking at her. 

“Chaengie?”

“You’ve got a beautiful voice,” Chaeyoung says suddenly and there’s the sound of a skin slapping skin, like the older girl just smacked a hand on her mouth, which she probably did, “I—shit, sorry—that was probably weird of me.” 

Tzuyu feels warm. This is Chaeyoung's effect. “I—” she starts to say, realizing that this could possibly be the first time Chaeyoung is trying to make the first move, “I’m really happy to hear that, Chaeyoung-ah. Thank you.” 

“They should give you more singing lines,” Chaeyoung continues, stumbling with her words. 

“Chaengie…” 

“I should go now!” 

There’s footsteps hurrying to the door and Tzuyu’s heart kickstarts into overdrive. She reaches out and pulls the shower curtain back, not enough to show her entire body but enough for her to poke her head out. Chaeyoung is already halfway to the door, reaching out to grab the knob.

"Wait!" she nearly yells and curses herself. They might be in the lower floor but the walls are thin and  _ everybody _ upstairs can hear when you start yelling inside an enclosed space. Chaeyoung jumps, startled, and whirls around. Then she quickly covers her eyes with her hand, eliciting a loud  _ smack _ .

" _ Tzuyu-yah _ !" she whispers harshly, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" 

Tzuyu doesn't know what she's doing. All she knows that if she lets Chaeyoung go  _ now _ , after several months of dropping hints and trying to ask her out subtly, she wouldn't be able to handle the stress. This is Chaeyoung now making the first move and Tzuyu will be damned if she doesn't take advantage of that. She can hear Dahyun'a voice in the back of her mind— _ Chae's always been brave so you just have to be braver. _

"Don't go," Tzuyu says, trying to hide her long frame from behind the shower curtain. 

"Wh—wha—what?" Chaeyoung sputters out, still with her eyes covered, "You're  _ literally  _ naked right now, Tzuyu. Are you kidding me?" 

Tzuyu thinks she might've lost her mind. "Can you pass me the towel?" she asks meekly. 

Chaeyoung scoffs but obliges. She keeps her hand over her eyes as she blindly looks for the towel rack. She seems determined to look away from Tzuyu, despite the taller girl being covered by the shower curtain. Due to Chaeng's limited vision, it's clearly not working.

"On the left," Tzuyu calls out helpfully. 

"My left or your left?" 

"Your left." 

Chaeyoung knocks over Jeongyeon's mouthwash and Tzuyu winces at the loud sound it makes. "You know, you can just  _ open  _ your eyes—" 

"Nope," Chaeyoung squeaks indignantly, "I can find the towel, thank you very much." 

Tzuyu can't help but laugh softly. "If you say so, Chaengie." 

Half a minute passes and Chaeyoung has now successfully grabbed the towel in her hands. Now the only trouble is passing it to Tzuyu. She must've realized that she'll end up pushing things over if she continues to cover her eyes with her fingers. So she keeps her gaze fixed firmly on the bathroom tiles and thrusts the towel straight at Tzuyu's face. 

Tzuyu takes it gratefully and wraps it around her body, not even bothering to dry her hair. There is a sense of urgency in her bones that can only be settled if she just says what's on her mind for once. Chaeyoung seems to know it too because she doesn't back away when Tzuyu steps out of the shower. They’re inches apart. 

Chaeyoung looks up and blushes furiously. Her eyes are fixed on Tzuyu’s bare shoulders. “You—you—” she starts, shaking her head, “you’re going to be the death of me, Chou Tzuyu.” 

_ Likewise, Son Chaeyoung _ , Tzuyu thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath, her right hand clutching the towel around her chest as she directs her left hand to cup Chaeyoung’s cheek. The shorter girl inhales sharply, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Tzuyu tries to come up with something romantic to say—something  _ Chaeyoung  _ would say but her brain malfunctions when Chaeng leans into her touch, staring at her fondly and with a cheeky grin in place, like she knows what’s going to happen before it happens.

Tzuyu keeps searching and searching for the right words and just gives up halfway through. She’s never been good with words anyway. “I like you, Son Chaeyoung,” she confesses, straightforward and direct. Dahyun would be proud of her. 

“I like you too, Tzuyu-yah,” Chaeyoung responds, her grin widening. The dimple on her right cheek pokes out.

“I like you as  _ more  _ than a friend,” Tzuyu continues, remembering all the hints she dropped that Chaeyoung didn’t pick up—she definitely needs to clear this up once and for all, “I’ve liked you since the day we met. I like everything about you—even the weird parts. I like it when your eyebrows get all frowny when you find something delicious. I like it when you brush your teeth like you’re trying to choke yourself with your toothbrush. I like it when you whine and kick your legs around whenever I try to wake you up—” 

Chaeyoung laughs. God—even her laugh is so  _ attractive _ . Tzuyu’s never felt so in love before. “Okay, okay,” Chaeyoung says, her eyes crinkling around the corners, “I get it. You don’t have to remind me how weird I am, Tzuyu-yah.” 

“I just want to make myself clear,” Tzuyu responds, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. She pulls back her hand. “I’ve been trying to ask you out.”

“Wait, what?” Now Chaeyoung is staring at her with her mouth open. Another thing Tzuyu likes about her—she never seems to have her mouth closed. “You’ve been trying to ask me out?”

“Yes.”

“When?” 

Tzuyu sighs. Chaeyoung really is dense. “Remember when I wanted you to get coffee with me but you invited Momo-unnie along?” 

“Uh-huh.” Chaeyoung’s eyes widens even more. “Wait, that was you asking me out?”

“Yes, you dumb-dumb.” Tzuyu adjusts her towel, noticing that it’s starting to slip. “Remember when I got home from the store and gave you an entire bag of strawberries? I asked if you wanted to go strawberry-picking sometime.” 

“I assumed that you were inviting me to a friendly get-together,” Chaeyoung says with a straight face.

Tzuyu facepalms. “Oh my God, Chaeng,” she mutters, “I was actually starting to think that you didn’t feel the same way—” 

“But I _do_!” Chaeyoung hastily tells her, hands reaching out to wrap around Tzuyu’s cheeks. “I do feel the same way. I like you too, Tzuyu-yah. I like it when you cry about anything animal-related or when you eat bread like it’s some five-course meal or when you mispronounce a word and get all embarrassed about it. Bottom line is, I’ve liked you for a while now.” They both laugh, relieved. Tzuyu feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. 

“Thank God,” she says, “I thought I was going to lose my mind.”

Chaeyoung grins at her, eyes sparkling. “I didn’t expect that you’d confess to me in the bathroom with you wearing only a towel.” 

“It was a heat-of-the-moment decision.” Tzuyu shares in the grin. “No time like the present, after all.” 

“ _ Right _ .” Chaeyoung lets her hands fall to her sides, her gaze flickering from Tzuyu’s eyes and then to her lips. Warmth explodes in Tzuyu’s navel. “Maybe you should finish showering before I ask you the million-dollar question—”

“Ask me now,” Tzuyu interrupts, trying to bite back a squeal. 

Chaeyoung looks surprised for a second before her mouth curls into a wry smile. “Excited, huh?” she drawls, a faint blush on her cheek, “Okay, you win. Tzuyu, yah, will you be my—”

There’s a knock on the door and they both freeze. 

“Tzuyu-yah?” It’s Sana. “Can I come in to brush my teeth? Mina and Nayeon are using the other bathroom and it’s too crowded.”

_ Shit _ . If Sana finds out that Chaeyoung is inside with Tzuyu whose wearing a  _ towel _ nonetheless, they’d never hear the end of it. She’s also pretty sure Sana would scream and wake up the entire neighborhood. They need to keep this a secret between them, even if it’ll only last until morning. So, seeing no other option, Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung’s hand and pulls her into the shower with her. 

“Tzuyu—” 

Tzuyu slaps a hand on her mouth, her eyes signalling her to be quiet. “Yeah, Sana-unnie,” she calls out to the member waiting outside, “You can come in. I’m still in the shower though.” The door opens and Sana steps inside. Tzuyu prays that the older girl isn’t wearing her prescription glasses. She’s pretty sure that if Sana squints hard enough, she’ll notice that there are two people hiding behind the shower curtain. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes are wide as Tzuyu leans over her, trying to hide them both from Sana’s unsuspecting gaze. Then she reaches over and turns the shower on to throw away suspicion. The water drenches them both and Chaeyoung’s eyes crinkle around the corner as she bites back a laugh behind Tzuyu’s hand. Maybe Tzuyu’s thinking too much about this or maybe she’s overreacting. All she knows is that she just wants some privacy with Chaeyoung and privacy is very hard to find in a house full of nine girls. 

Sana doesn’t stay long in the bathroom. She’s quiet the entire time, the only sounds coming from her spitting out the toothpaste and running the tap. When she doesn’t utter a word, that usually means she’s really tired. Which is good in this case. Tzuyu continues to let the shower run, one hand gripping the towel around her tightly, and only turns it off when she hears Sana mumble a “Good night, Tzuyu-yah” and the door close shut behind her. 

Once the coast is clear, Chaeyoung pushes Tzuyu’s hand from her mouth. “Really, Tzuyu-yah,” she says, grinning broadly, “Did you have to do that?” She’s dripping wet, dark hair plastered against her cheeks, white shirt clinging to her body and giving Tzuyu a full view of her blue bra. She looks away, not wanting to seem like some kind of pervert. Her mouth has gone dry.

“Maybe I just want to keep you for myself,” she mutters, leaning back and adjusting the towel. It’s soaked through now which makes it harder to keep in place around chest. 

Chaeyoung is staring at her. Tzuyu tucks a wet strand of hair behind her ear, blowing the fringe away from her eyes. When she notices that the shorter girl has grown quiet, she turns to her with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up?” she asks, afraid that she might’ve breached some unspoken lines between them. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything. Instead, she wraps her fingers around Tzuyu’s free hand (the one not holding the towel) and tugs her in. Tzuyu nearly slips on the bathroom tiles but Chaeyoung catches her, arms locking around her waist instinctively. They’re pressed close against each other now, dripping wet and shaking not with the cold but with a sudden desire to stay like this for a few minutes longer. 

The warmth in Tzuyu’s stomach grows. 

“Tzuyu-yah,” Chaeyoung whispers, tilting her head up, “Can I kiss you?” 

Tzuyu smiles, her eyes fluttering close, as she leans in. “You don’t have to ask.” 

Half a minute later, the towel drops. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @miabasher4lyf on Twitter!
> 
> Comment down below if you want me to post the M-rated version of this fic LOL.


End file.
